half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Medkit
The Medkit (alternative spellings Med Kit, Healthkit, Health Kit) is a healing item, often found scattered around high-risk areas where immediate medical attention might be needed to prevent death. Appearances ''Half-Life'' In Half-Life, the amount of health medkits provide depends on the difficulty level set in the game's settings. In easy and medium mode, medkits will recover 15 health points. While in difficult/hard mode, medkits will heal 10 health points. The small amount of health medkits recover means that players will more often be using chargers to recover a lot of lost health, especially in hard mode. ''Deathmatch Classic'' In Deathmatch Classic, medkits come in two forms: small and large. Small medkits are a first-aid spray and bandage that heal 15 health points each, while large medkits are a dirtied, scarred version of the Half-Life medkit which heal 25 health points. ''Half-Life 2'' In Half-Life 2, healthkits always give 25 health points, regardless of the difficulty setting, making them the main source of healing throughout the game, as they are much more common and widely dispersed than health chargers, which are often only found in Combine-controlled areas. Healthkits are also found more prolifically in supply crates in more remote areas, making them more accessible when traveling between inhabited regions, such as through the Wasteland. Unlike previous games, where the medkits are always placed in a set location, they're more likely to be given in supply crates when the player's health is low, thus decreasing the chance of player dying in the game when compared to previous games. Similar to its counterparts in Half-Life, the healthkit has a predominantly white coloring and is labeled with a red medical cross. Their appearance is overall similar to other such medical devices, making them easily identifiable. Whereas in Half-Life they are apparently manufactured by Black Mesa, these healthkits are produced by the Combine. Healthvials are smaller than healthkits, and give 10 health points. They are often dropped by Civil Protection officers and Overwatch Soldiers upon their death. They can be convenient during battles when other supplies of health cannot be found. They are more likely to drop when the player's health is low. Both healthkits and healthvials contain a green liquid, which according to Half-Life: Alyx trailer, is created by liquifying an Antlion Grub which then extracts the 'larval pellet'. Trivia * Rebels in a squad following the player may pick up medkits to heal themselves or save them to be used later on injured rebels. The player can also give a medkit to the squad members by picking up one and standing in front of them. * Though usually referenced by the characters as medkit, the internal file name for it in Half-Life 2 and its Episodes is healthkit. Gallery medkit_1.png|The Half-Life medkit. medkit_small.png|The Deathmatch Classic small medkit. medkit_large.png|The Deathmatch Classic large medkit. Medkit.jpg|The Half-Life 2 healthkit. Health vial.jpg|The Half-Life 2 healthvial. Medkit l.png|The ''Half-Life 2'' beta large healthkit. vial_l.png|The Half-Life 2 beta small healthkit. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' See also *Powerup Bottles, a cut item similar in use to medkits. *Battery, used to recharge Gordon's HEV Suit. Category:Equipment Category:Black Mesa technology Category:Combine technology